I Belong To You
by overly attracted
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru finally have a realization on New Years. Yaoi:making out. Oh, and one slightly higher level of cursing.


**Hehe! This is my HikaruxKaoru New Years fanfic that I said I was going to write! Yay! Okay, I'm not very good with the Japanese terminology, so please…bear with me. This was written while I was watching Naruto: Shippuden, and it…kinda helps. Except I kept on getting distracted when Deidara came on…hehe. He's so adorable. Oh, and while we're on the subject of Naruto…FUCK YOU SAKURA! FUCKING SLUT BITCH CO-OH. SORRY. I just really hate her. UM. AND…DIE GAARA DDDDDIEEEEEEEE! Okay! :D I'm done! LET'S READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OURAH HSHC. NOW MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID…**

_I can't find the words to say they're overdue. I would travel half the world to say...'I Belong To You.' -Matthew Bellamy._

Kaoru was always the vulnerable one. He was more open to his emotions, and he was dominated by his brother, because he was the youngest. When they acted…he would make himself look weak and helpless, only to be saved and protected by his older brother. Kaoru had fallen first, and fallen hard. He loved his brother…in more ways than one should. His heart would tear and weaken whenever Haruhi and Hikaru would touch, because Kaoru knew that Hikaru had fallen in love…and not with him.

And Kaoru's heart was tearing and aching right now, because Hikaru and Haruhi were so close and dammit, it just wasn't fair. Kaoru deserved Hikaru, and he wanted him all to himself. Yes, it was selfish but after you're separated from somebody you've stuck together with since birth…you develop feelings. But, the feelings that Kaoru felt weren't normal feelings that a boy should be feeling about his twin brother…and that scared the hell out of him. But, he loved Hikaru, and he would just have to accept that.

"Kao-chan?" a small voice said, and Kaoru looked down and saw Honey looking up at him, a plate of gourmet strawberry cake in his right hand, and a recognizable fluffy pink bunny in his left. Honey moved the cake into Kaoru's face, a silent question saying: _"Do you want this cake?"_.

Kaoru moved his hands towards it and pushed it away. "No thank you, Honey-sempai." He muttered, and looked over at his brother.

This was not how Kaoru planned to spend his New Year's eve, staring at his brother sub-consciously flirt with Haruhi. Kaoru couldn't take it anymore, he stormed up to his room, for the Host club had come over to the Hitachiin mansion for a New Year celebration.

Hikaru noticed this, and followed his brother up the stairs. Unaware of it, he knew what was wrong with Kaoru, and he knew that he had been acting like a bitch, because he had stopped hanging out with him. Hikaru understood that Kaoru felt alone and abandoned, because he thought about it, and if Kaoru had stopped staying with him, he wasn't sure he would be able to live with himself.

Hikaru walked into their shared bedroom, and saw Kaoru sitting on one of the cushioned chairs on the balcony outside. Hikaru was about to call his brother's name, but he heard Kaoru talking to himself.

"Why can't Hikaru just…let her go. Why can't he love me? I know it's just an act at school…but when we're just having host club meetings…he's always with her. I hate it, I hate it, I just fucking hate it!" Kaoru shouted to himself, loud enough for Hikaru to hear.

"I never loved her." He said, walking over to his twin, sitting down in the seat next to him.

Kaoru jumped, a faint red beginning to paint over the pale alabaster of his face. "Hikaru…wh-what are you doing here?" he stammered, looking down at his wringing hands.

" I saw you walking upstairs…and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Hikaru said, taking a identical hand into his own.

Kaoru's blushed deepened, and he looked over at his brother, and Amber met Amber. And then suddenly…everything was alright.

Fireworks exploded into the sky, forming shapes and colors, setting a changing glow over the two brothers.

"I love you Kaoru." Hikaru murmured, and leaned over to kiss lips, lips that were identical to his, but seemed to be more beautiful than his. Hikaru now realized that Kaoru may have been his identical twin, but he was so much more beautiful in his eyes. Kaoru was delicate and fragile, and Hikaru figured out that he would have to be the one to keep his brother's delicacy and daintiness pure and solid. Hikaru would protect his brother…even if it killed him.

They broke apart panting and out of breath.

"I love you too, Hikaru."

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! I FEEL SO ACOMPLISHED! …Even though nobody is even going to bother reading this damn thing. Sadness is now setting into my demeanor. DX**

**Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR! REVIEW! IT MAKES HIKARU AND KAORU MAKE OUT! Ohh…that's a nice image. **


End file.
